Towel
by SluuBearDumplings
Summary: Lissa comes back from the first test and wants to spend time with Chirstian but shes tireddd... i suck at summaries.


**I love 'Vampire Academy'! its so sexxy and action filled and Christian turns me on ^.^ **

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING OF VAMPIRE ACADEMY :( **

Lissa 

As I stepped out into the night and made my way to my bedroom, I couldn't help but shiver from the night air. They had given us towels but not a change of clothing, my clothes were  
sticking tight to me and every time I moved the clothes would scrunch against my skin making it uncomfortable to walk.

I started to jog because I wanted to feel the warmth of a shower and just the excitement of seeing Christian excited me. When I got to my room, Christian wasn't there so I took this moment and I ripped off my clothes and jumped into a hot shower, I stayed in there for quite a long time, savoring the warmth and wetness.

When I got out, I covered myself in a towel and stepped into the bedroom, on the bed was Christian, I blushed at the towel that hardly covered anything and I was sure it was turning him on. I walked to the closet and let the towel fall, it fell to my feet with a light thump and I heard the intake of breath from my only viewer. I bent over to retrieve something from the bottom drawer and glanced at Christian who was staring at my ass and what ever else he could see.

After feeling like I teased him enough I grabbed a tiny night gown and pulled it over my head. I went over to him and fell into his arms.

I was in the arms of Christian, his fingers tangled in my hair, his kisses trailed up and down my neck, I blushed.

"Christian, the test, was so hard!" I spoke exasperated, I snuggled my head into his chest. He patted my back and drew faint circles that gave me tingles. I giggled and kissed his neck, he smiled at me. I wish we could just stay like this and that Rose was back and that she wasn't charged with the murder of our former Queen. Just thinking of her made my eyes water and my throat felt tight. Christian looked down at me and I stared at him, my eyes brimmed with tears. He lifted me up and licked the tears that fell. I tensed and pushed him away.

"THAT'S GROSS!" I squealed, he laughed and nibbled my ear. I flinched at the touch and punched him in the shoulder playfully.

"What's wrong, my pretty dragon…"

I looked at him with a disgusted face…

"Don't call me that! It sounds ugly when you say it!" Christian stared at me in mock sadness and he clenched his heart.

"That hurts," he said, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

I smiled and gave him a deep kiss and big tight hug.

"Your beautiful," he made me blush and I averted her gaze, but he grabbed my chin and tipped it so I was staring in to his blue eyes. I wiped a strand of pitch black hair from his view and smiled. He looked down at me and kissed me again, and lifted me up so I was standing in front of him while he was on the bed. He grabbed my right breast and fondled it, I gasped.

"Don't Christian," I said in a whisper.

He kept his hand there and with his other he trailed his fingers down to the end of my dress, he traced the pattern and he then lifted the dress up behind my head and through it somewhere on the floor, he looked up and down my body and then he stood. He towered over me, about 2 heads. And I had to tilt my head back to see his face. He unhooked my bra and he bent down and took one into his mouth, he sucked on it and then he nibbled my nipple. I whimpered and grabbed his waist so he was tight against me. While he sucked on my right boob his other hand was fondling my left. I threw my head back and moaned. He smirked.

"Christian," I said sternly, he ignored me, "Christian!" my voice raspy now, he looked up at me, my nipple still in his mouth and he winked. I smiled, "Christian, not now," his big blue eyes pleaded with mine. He let go and stood straight, my eyes were level with his chest, and he grabbed me and threw me onto the bed. I gasped as the lights went out. I felt his body next to mine and his breath in my ear, I turned around so I was looking at him, I kissed his cheek and trailed my hand around his shoulder. I moved onto him, so I was lying on his chest.

"Christian, I love you," he tensed and then relaxed after a few moments. His hand draped mine and he twirled his fingers around mine.

"I love you, Lissa" I giggled and hugged him, my blonde hair falling onto the bed, he played with my hair. I got up and put the blanket on me, he took off his shirt and he lifted the blanket and came in and snuggled with me. The last thing I remembered before waking up was falling asleep in Christian's arms.

**REVIEW PRETTY :)**


End file.
